


Synchronization

by TheKawaiiKitty



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiiKitty/pseuds/TheKawaiiKitty
Summary: The Jakobs Manor gets sieged by the COV once again and our lovely couple must obliterate them.
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Kudos: 28





	Synchronization

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 1am while riding the hype of the new DLC. Enjoy my super short rambling :3

“Dammit! This is the fourth time in the past two days!” Wainwright grumbles as he pulls himself up from his lounger and takes his shotgun from its place next to him.   
Alistair looks up from his book with a small sigh, “They’re bandits, dear. It’s in their nature to be somewhat psychotic and stubborn.” He marks the page and stands to grab his pistol and rifle from its resting place.   
Jakobs is already kicking the door out, pushing bandits aside and loading lead into as many as possible. Hammerlock joins behind him, picking off the more hearty ones with a few pistol rounds.  
“Have I ever told ya how good of a shot ya are, darlin’?~” Jakobs takes the others hand, gently kissing the back.  
“You flatter me, Winny” The hunter smiles, he feels those flutters of appreciation and love lighten his chest, “Those point-blank shots are something i’ve done thousands of times, though I can’t seem to recall another time i’ve done you~” There’s a soft kiss on the southerners cheek as Hammerlock makes his way out to the porch to start firing again at the next wave. In all of the Jakobs family Wainwright was always the easiest to fluster, and there was no exception here. He blushed like a school boy catching a glance at his crush, awestruck. He’s pulled out of his trance with the sound of a grenade, hopping outside to assist his partner.   
There’s an odd rhythm to their fighting as they push forward onto the lawn below, in some moments pressing a hand to a shoulder or back to back for a sense of comfort as they tore through the opposition. Reloads are timed perfectly, no one partner is exposed for too long without the other defending. Jakobs tends to be clunkier with his movements and shots, mostly due to the recoil of the shotgun, while Hammerlock expertly glides from one target to another just as he does in his expeditions. No matter how far apart their rhythm of work could be it melds well with the chaos and unpredictability.   
In no time flat the bandits are obliterated, bodies to be cleaned up later.  
“I say that was a job well done, hm?” The scholar quips, brushing his clothes off from debris.  
“Yer damn right!” A bark of laughter as Wainwright triumphantly slings his shotgun over his shoulder,  
“Now, how about that book ya were readin’”


End file.
